Crimson Kitsune and Azure Neko
by The Author0000
Summary: Summary inside. Rated for language, violence, and possible lemons. May change if I don't write a lemon.


Crimson Kitsune and Azure Neko

Hello people this will be my first ever story and obviously it will be with the pairing NarutoxYugito (Maybe my name gave that away. Who the hell knows). First off this story is rated M because I'm paranoid. Later I may or may not add a lemon. If I don't and I finish the story then I'll probably move it back down to being rated T.

_Summary: Luke Skywalker has returned to his home planet... wait a second, that's Star Wars... let's try this again... Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki, Naruto Uzumaki of the Hidden Leaf Village, has lead a hard life of constantly being tormented by the villagers. Many of them fear Naruto for his burden and thus they constantly beat him to near death. However, the Kyuubi always makes sure the young boy lives through the attacks. After a very harsh beating on his 4th birthday Naruto visits the Kyuubi while unconscious. There she reveals the reason why she attacked Konoha and the two strike a deal. Naruto then heads out of the village to begin his long hard training to become the best ninja in the world. And show Konoha they made a huge mistake with him... no he's not gonna destroy it._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I never will. Maybe if I'm dreaming. Then I might.**

* * *

**_Prologue: Legends Born, Legends Killed_**

**Konoha: Kyuubi attack**

It was a dark day for Konoha for it seemed it's destruction was imminent. All of the ninja in the village, aside from the gennin who were leading the villagers to the bunkers, were outside of the village walls trying desperately to hold back the unstoppable being that was the Kyuubi. The monstrous fox had it's nine deadly tails fanned out behind it. The ninja were launching their best and strongest attacks at the beast but it brushed them off as if they were just annoying flies. It seemed nothing would stop the vile beast when there was suddenly a large poof of smoke and when it cleared a toad the same size as the fox was revealed. On top of the toad was a man with spiky blond hair, a white battle cloak with red flames on the bottom and, most importantly, a three-pronged kunai knife at his side. Although no one could see it there was someone else there. A young baby who was already practically a carbon copy of the man.

"The Yondaime has arrived! We're saved!" A random Leaf chunin yelled out with people around him echoing it.

The Leaf's Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, ignored the people cheering for him. Instead he chose to focus all his attention on the beast before him.

_'Why is he attacking us' _he thought to himself _'The Kyuubi is the Guardian of Fire Country. There must be someone pulling strings here' _he continued in his mind narrowing his eyes in thought. He was quickly brought out of his musings when the Kyuubi gave an almighty roar coming even closer to Konoha.

"Gamabunta!" He yelled to the toad underneath him, "you must hold off the Kyuubi until I can finish drawing the Shiki Fuijin on my son."

The giant toad nodded it's understanding and leapt towards the nine-tails Demon Fox. The clash between two super powers had begun.

The fox saw the giant toad leaping at him and shot three of his tails at him. Gamabunta landed and quickly dodged to the right barely avoiding the tails. While he was in mid-air the fox tried again to hit him with three of his tails only for the toad to deflect them with his sword. The fox, taking advantage of the toad being in mid-air with his sword at an odd angle, thrust all nine of his tail forward in hopes of impaling the insufferable bug. Gamabunta quickly knocked them away with his arm. However, the force behind the attack was strong enough to knock him further unbalanced. The Kyuubi saw the opening and rushed forward with his claws outstretched. Gamabunta saw that the fox was probably going rip his head off and leaned back to avoid injury. It almost worked but he couldn't lean back far enough and one of the demon's claws left a scar on his eye that would stay with him forever.

Gamabunta gave a roar of pain and jumped back to catch his breath. The fox looked ready to leap again and Gamabunta tensed himself in preperation for another onslaught when...

"I'm done 'Bunta!" Minato said on his head.

Right after he said that the battlefield suddenly seemed to get colder and the Death God appeared behind Minato, though only him and the fox could see it. Suddenly the Death God's hand shot through Minato's gut and latched onto the Kyuubi's soul dragging it into the babies body and sealing it there. Minato felt the last of his life was leaving himand said one last thing before he passed on.

"Naruto... I'm sorry. I can *cough* only hope the villagers *cough* see you as a *cough* hero. If they don't...*cough*... forgive me." He whispered. With that Minato Namikaze, Yellow Flash, Fourth Hokage, and father died. Leaving his child to fend for himself in a world where almost everyone hated him.

* * *

This is just the prologue and I'm going to try and take it slow so everyone gets good details. The first few chapters will have a lot of time skips but once it get to where "Naruto" begins it will go slower.


End file.
